hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalluto Zoldyck
|movie debut = |arc = Zoldyck Family Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = (child) (child) |japanese = (child) (child) |status =Active |gender =Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |height =150 cm/4'11" |weight = 31 kg |bloodtype =A |residence = Zoldyck Estate |nationality =Republic of Padokia |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |affiliation2 = Phantom Troupe |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Assassin; Phantom Troupe member #4 |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |group =manipulator |rank = |classification = |aura type =Manipulator |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |family = * Silva Zoldyck * Kikyo Zoldyck * Illumi Zoldyck * Milluki Zoldyck * Killua Zoldyck * Alluka Zoldyck |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} is the youngest child of the Zoldyck family and joins the Phantom Troupe to replace Hisoka. Appearance Kalluto has shoulder-length black hair and straight cut bangs. In the 1999 anime adaptation, his eyes are violet, but they are pink in the 2011 version. There is a noticeable mole below the left corner of his mouth. He's of small build and usually seen wearing a woman's kimono. Personality Kalluto is first seen in the Zoldyck Family arc standing next to his mother Kikyo Zoldyck. He is quiet throughout the exchange between her and Gon Freecss, but glares at Killua Zoldyck's friends before following Kikyo back to the Zoldyck mansion. It could be only because he's an obedient child devoted to his mother, but that may not be completely true. In the illustration explaining the relationships between the members of the Zoldyck family, Kalluto is shown to love his mother, but he is envious of Alluka Zoldyck, probably because of the strong bond she has with Killua. He is untouched by the rest of the family, almost ignored. Kalluto decides to leave home to join the Phantom Troupe in order to bring his older brother back. This may be to ultimately please his mother but there is a possibility that his goal is to make his relationship with Killua an existing one, even if negative. Gender Confusion There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female because of his clothes and delicate appearance, but Kalluto is a boy: *Kalluto has referred to himself using the normally masculine pronoun boku ''(ぼく or 僕) multiple timesVol 17, p. 111Vol 22, p.43. *His older brother Milluki Zoldyck calls him ''younger brother (弟)Ch 323, p.3. *The 2004 Databook says that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年 (!?)」 (lit.'' A kimono-wearing boy with a lot of prospects''). *It should also be noted that in the Hunter x Hunter universe, clothing is a mix of modern and past trends from many different cultures and can be very extravagant, therefore someone's gender cannot be assumed from the way they dress. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kalluto doesn't have an active role in this part of the story. He just silently follows behind his mother. = Kalluto appears again in the Yorknew City arc, in which he and his great-great grandfather Maha Zoldyck assist his big brother Illumi Zoldyck in the assassination of the Ten Mafia DonsVol 11, p.132, who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads. He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideoutVol 13, p.18-19, as Hisoka hires Illumi to disguise as himself so that he will be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo LucilferVol 12, p.183Vol 13, p.46. Greed Island arc During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto is introduced again, this time as Hisoka's replacement in the TroupeVol 17, p.114. It is his abilities that helped them successfully find the exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential. Chimera Ant arc Several months later, when the Phantom Troupe attacks Zazan's colony in Meteor City, Kalluto fights a Chimera ant, and he kills him by slowly tearing him to shredsVol 22, p.58. It is then revealed that he joined the Troupe with the intention of bringing back an older brother of hisVol 22, p.87. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. However, he swears to keep enduring until he can bring back his brother, no matter how long it will take. Combat As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, it is probable that Kalluto has been trained since a very young age in assassination and possesses a strong resistance to poisons, a high tolerance to electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. In the field of Nen, Kalluto is a Manipulator and he can manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. His Nen abilities include: *'Surveillance Paper Dolls': By attaching a piece of confetti to a person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Kalluto can secretly listen to anything said within the vicinity of themVol 22, p.35-36. *'Paper Fan Blade': With Shu, Kalluto can use a paper fan as a cutting instrument capable of cutting steel with easeVol 22, p.42. *'Dancing Serpent's Bite' (蛇咬の舞 (ダコウのまい) Meandering Dance): Whenever a piece of confetti finds a weak point on an enemy's body, Kalluto can send a concentrated stream of confetti snaking through the air, piercing into the weak pointVol 22, p.42-44. Kalluto's dancing serpent's bite.jpg|Dancing Serpent's Bite Kalluto's paper fan.jpg|Paper Fan Blade Kalluto's surveillance dolls.jpg|Surveillance Paper Dolls Trivia *According to Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon . *Kalluto appears earlier in the 1999 anime than in the manga. When Gon is about to be killed by Mike, he signals to Mike to come to his side by whistling, thus unintentionally saving Gon's lifeEp 33 (1999). This occurrence is not in the manga. Reference Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Manipulators Category:Nen users Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Greed Island players Category:Zoldyck Family